The Eve of Melancholy
by pococo
Summary: "Tsubaki. Just like Mama's name." When a young Mahiru who never went to live with his uncle comes upon a two tailed fox getting harassed by neighborhood kids he saves it and gives it two things. A name and his mother's precious scarf. Thus ensuring his life as Tsubaki's Eve. (AU, future Tsubaki/Mahiru)


**The Melancholy of Eve**

Mahiru hunched over hugging his legs close to his body. The room he was in was dark despite the tiny sliver of light that happened to pass through the slight opening of the curtains. His life had been in a haze ever since his mother had died.

No one had wanted to take him in claiming insufficient funds or too many children already. Mahiru did not care where he went he just wanted to disappear. He had no one now. The open hostilities of the families they passed him around to broke him a little more each and every time it happened. Eventually it got to the point where he wouldn't even speak to them anymore just stare at them with a blank expression.

If they wanted nothing to do with him then he wanted nothing to do with them in return. Mahiru wished his Uncle was able to take him. His mother's brother was always kind to him in the past but he had been out of the country at the time of the funeral and probably believed him to be living in a happy home at this point.

Happiness. What was the meaning of that word exactly, Mahiru didn't know anymore. Everyday was dark and he couldn't see past that darkness.

Banging on the door of his borrowed bedroom startled him out of his dark thoughts. The screaming voice of one his various family members told at him to get out his room and go out. They probably didn't want him around as usual. Mahiru couldn't fault them for this. Even he didn't want to be around anymore.

Making his way out of the house he started walking down the streets face blank. People passed him by but saw nothing with such a young child by themself. Adults did not care too involved in their own problems to care enough to look around and spot something wrong with others. But that was okay, Mahiru thought, it was okay.

Making his way to the local park he spotted the swings and made his way to them to gently swing until a time when he it would be acceptable for him to return to his temporary home.

Swing… Swing…

The creaking of the swing set was the only sound heard for a while. It was… calming. Allowing the young boy to think. But thinking was a dangerous thing for someone with as severe depression as Mahiru did.

Blankly staring at the vast blue sky, he thought of ways he wouldn't be a burden anymore. Simply thinking wouldn't it be… that.

Mind made up he skidded his feet on the gravel of the ground to jump off of the swing. He was about to start making his way out of the park when he heard soft whines going "Kyui! Kyui!"

Mahiru blinked and made his way to where the sound was coming from. Surrounding what looked like a black and white two tailed fox were neighborhood kids. Mahiru's blood boiled and for the first time in a while he felt something other than being empty.

"Hey get away from it!" Mahiru shouted running towards the fox quickly scooping it up and glaring harshly at the older boys. The other children's faces flipped from gleeful to annoyed real quick. Angry they took the sticks they were using to torment the poor animal to wack Mahiru who used his body to shield the fox.

When the boys saw that Mahiru would not move or budge they got bored. Throwing one last glare towards the pair they ran off.

Mahiru sighed a breath of relief a small smile tugging on his lips.

"There there." He said petting the fox on the head gently. Red eyes look at him in curiosity. "I'm glad I was able to save you Fox-san."

Seeing that the foxes leg was bleeding Mahiru's first response was the grab the scarf that he kept with him at all times.

But that was… mama's scarf. His hand stilled. But if he was really going to do what he had planned earlier did he really need it anymore? He took a deep breath and took it out. The scarf was a dark red color with camellia flowers covering it tastefully.

"Its okay little guy. I'll cover up the wound with this." The fox watched him warily but letting him do so. Mahiru finished tying it up. The fox curious climb into the lap of the child and touched his chest.

"Hm? Do you want to know my name?" Mahiru asked tilting his head to the side. The fox nodded.

"My name is Mahiru. I don't see a collar so you must be a wild fox. Do you mind if I give you a name?" The fox shook its head.

"Okay then!" Mahiru sadly looked at the scarf before grabbing on end of it and displaying the name that was stitched into it.

"Tsubaki. Just like Mama's name." He decided. The foxes eyes widened a little before he "Kyuied!" again. Mahiru laughed.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Tsubaki-chan." Mahiru whispered. "You can keep the scarf I don't need it anymore."

Tsubaki looked at him confused.

"Bye Bye Tsubaki-chan." Mahiru said standing up from where he was sitting not bothering to wipe the dirt off him. He started walking away from the fox he saved and made his way out of the park.

Spotting a traffic light he took a deep breath waiting until the light was green. He wouldn't be a burden anymore.

Taking a step off the sidewalk he watched apathetically as a car came barreling towards him. But before he could be hit his world suddenly warped and went by fast as he was held under his stomach by someone, _something_.

"Are you an idiot or something?" A voice growled. "And after giving me an item _AND_ name. So not interesting."

Mahiru blinked looking up into bright red eyes. This stranger had similar eyes to the fox he had saved.

"You… You're… Tsubaki?"

A bright light flashed as a chain materialized connecting them both. The man had a wide vicious grin on his face.

"How… interesting."

* * *

 **AN:** A new series! These will be one shots. I even have an idea for a different kind of fic with the AU. aaa im so excited to write this! I just got into Servamp and I absolutely ADORE Tsubaki. Hes my favorite ever. ;;_;;

Just a warning some of these one shots will include Tsubaki/Mahiru and MAYBE if i feel like I can give it justice Tsubaki/Mahiru/Sakuya we'll see!

Please tell me what you think!

(this crossposted on my AO3 account where im much more active 'Brizo'. Here they will be in one story. Over there individual pieces)


End file.
